The Booth in the Brennan
by boothnbones
Summary: This story takes place in S6E22 after Brennan has woken Booth up at 4:22am. We know they started a baby, but how did their "collaboration" start? This is one of many possible answers to question, what happened after the scene closed? If you seek "content," look elsewhere.


This is a first try! I own no characters, no names, no nothing. This story takes place in S6E22, (I don't have a TV, so I found out about this show late. I've finally caught up. You have to forgive the delayed arrival of this fantasy.) after Brennan has woken Booth up at 4:22am. This scene closes with two figures lying on Booth's bed: Brennan wrapped in Booth's arms, as he comforts his weeping partner.

"Can I?" She breathed her whisper.

"That's why I'm here." He answered softly.

And scene over. I know nothing more would be suitable for the network, but the question naturally arises: what about all the fun after that? I understand there are a bunch of stories that address this topic, and many are much better than this one! But I have enjoyed reading, so I would like to try to pay for my enjoyment by giving you something you might enjoy! With no further ado: maybe this is what happened.

"Can I?" She breathed a whisper.

"That's why I'm here." He answered softly.

Booth felt his body humming with the adrenaline from his strange wake up. As he lay half in and half off his bed, holding his shaking partner, his mind whirled through the last minute, bringing him to his present. He tried to focus on his partner, but part of his brain registered that the floor beneath his feet was cold, his body, buzzed with stimulants, was stretched uncomfortably, and an elbow was pressing into his gut. Without jostling her any more than necessary, he pressed his feet into the floor and his head into the pillow to lift their bodies above his bed clothes, reaching under to tug the blanket out, lifting the corner up. The awkward exertion started to calm the buzzing as he half-slid half-pushed their bodies between the sheets.

His racing mind ran through anything to help _a cup of tea? no, he was pinned on his back by her cheek, one arm, one leg. time travel? he could move her more quickly through the stages of grief. no, he would need her help to try that_. He just held her tightly, considered rocking her, as her hand, flat on his solar plexus, curled into a fist. Her red, wet eyes shot to his as her mouth pressed shut, suppressing a sob. Her shaking body rolled away from him, stretching up to press her face into a pillow. He curled his body around the figure facing away from him and draped his right arm across her waist. The shaking form snuggled back into his warm chest, and he sighed, tightening his hold and squeezing his pillow between his left arm and his head. The adrenaline was dissipating, and Booth's body began to remember that it was the middle of the night.

After the silent shuddering slowed and stopped the tears, too, slowed and then stopped. But her mind wouldn't. She counted his even breaths, waiting for unconsciousness to take her too. His breathing chest gave her a rhythm outside herself to feel and hear. In the warmth from her partner's body, she examined his shadowed bedroom wall.

Her own movement woke her. She was still on her side, spooned into him, but her hips were grinding into him, her back arched, giving her a better angle to move against him. She heard a low groan growl out from him.

His own voice woke him, grinding into the woman curled against him. His right arm, draped across her waist, held her tightly to him. His hips were thrust forward pressing the hardness in his shorts against somewhere warm.

"Booth? Seeley?" she breathed.

"Yes?" he whispered and paused. "Or no?" His arm relaxed, relieving the pressure between their warm bodies.

In the pregnant silence, her forearm covered his, fingers twining through his to lift his hand away from her belly. He sighed, beginning to untangle from her. She guided his hand slowly lower, and he stilled. She tucked their hands under her sweatshirt to rest against her skin. His hand moved under hers to reach her left side, and he lightly pulled his palm across her waist, his fingers tracing softly, one catching at her belly button. He rested his hand against her hip, along the edge of her panties. His palm moved to her navel and traced slowly up, between her breasts, to hold her left shoulder. His core tightened as he pulled, seat-belting her to him. Pressing his mouth to her covered shoulder, he slowly exhaled the breath he was holding, the warm air moving along her neck and clavicle into her sweatshirt. She whimpered, and he inhaled deeply a breath full of her. Her back arched again, as she tipped her pelvis to grind back into him. He could feel, between his flexed arm and chest, her breathing quickening. He nuzzled along her covered shoulder to nose her bare neck sending even warm breaths through the opening of her shirt. He nosed the very edge of her jaw up along the back of her ear. He exhaled softly into her ear as the tip of his tongue flicked at her ear lobe, moving it between his teeth. As he tugged her earlobe, he tipped his hips to meet her pressure, using his hold on her for leverage. His hard chest pressed into her warm back; his strained shorts pressed against her warmth.

She hooked her thumb into his waistband, tugging with no effect. Her body was singing with his treatment, she had woken nearing a crescendo that he seemed to be aiming to forestall. She gave up and twisted her own hips, easily pulling her panties to her knees and kicking them off. Her frustration, the little part of her that knew he was enjoying her impatience and building her pleasure higher by slowing their pace, couldn't compete with her blind need. Her urgent body would have him as soon as he would let her.

He released her ear and relaxed his arm, opening her range of motion, as he traced his fingers gently along her clavicle and down the middle of her chest to her cleavage, cupping her right breast. He felt her kicking off her panties and grazed his thumb against her nipple, enjoying the immediate reaction of her molded back against his body as she inhaled sharply. She pushed against his waistband, and his boxers started to give. She lifted her right leg to reach between her legs to pull at the boxers, managing to work them down far enough that his shaft sprang free, snapping back up between her legs. He blinked at the sudden sensation as her legs closed, trapping his length in warm skin. She began to rock back and forth, rubbing the tip of him against her wet clitoris.

He watched her eyes close as her face flushed. He tugged her ear lobe with his teeth again, as his finger met his thumb on her nipple, squeezing. The pace of her rocking increased; her lips parted as her closed eyes squeezed tighter. He closed his mouth on her earlobe and noticed his breathing had changed and he was rocking with her. He couldn't take much more of this.

She felt her nearing orgasm as increasing urgency. "Go go go," she panted softly. He gave up any thought to slow the interaction, drawing his hips back to line up with the wettest part of her. He grabbed her right shoulder, driving his hips up and forward hard. Her walls were instantly quivering with her orgasm, constricting around him. He slammed into her again and again, the friction extending her pleasure, until he was senseless with her.

Their bodies quieted, and he withdrew from her. His arm moved back her waist and he nosed the back of her neck. She smiled at her partner's shadowed bedroom wall, far from sleep.

"More?" he paused. "Or sleep?"

She rolled against him to settle on her back. His head propped up on his left hand to stare down at her. Her face tilted to his as her eyes closed. Her side pressed along the length of his body. She silently cataloged the different Seeley textures and temperatures: hairy leg, rough knee, soft boxers (also warm), firm warm torso and chest, as she inhaled, finally opening her eyes to meet his. The side of her mouth was already smiling when she sighed, "more."

Seeley grinned back in the darkness, lifting his arm from her waist to point accusingly at her sweatshirt, "then this has to go."

Temperance shrugged, still smiling, and reached under the sheets to grab the bottom of the shirt, lifting her torso up as she pulled it slowly up her body and finally over her head. Seeley's breath slipped in sharply through his teeth at the reveal - navel, ribs, breasts, nipples, clavicle. He had always thought of her as a model, but he was wrong. He pushed the bed sheet back to admire her muscled legs and wide hips, her full chest, the full body of a pin up girl, not the slender, slenderer, vanishing body of a model.

Her nipples hardened deliciously against the cool air, and he pressed his hand over her heart, lifted his palm and slowly dragged his fingers between her breasts and past her navel, to a downy path leading his fingers further down. He stroked the patch of hair lightly, moving further south with each pass. Her eyes closed; her eyebrows furrowed. She felt a humming begin in her chest, a muted purr whispering out. He licked at her nipple for the taste and to surprise her. Rewarded by a pair of blue eyes, still clearly deep blue in the near dark, flashing to his, he watched closely as he discovered that her lips were warm and soaking. At the contact, he lost the blue as her eyes closed, her back softly arching to increase the pressure. His disappointment melted as his circling strokes drew a purr from her throat, her throat that he suddenly had to taste.

He drew his hand away to cover her body with his, sucking at her neck, wedging his legs between hers and settling with his elbows on either side of her. He kissed wetly up her neck to suck her earlobe and realized he hadn't kissed her yet. The shock left him raised above her, his face concerned, his eyes peering down at her. She was blushing and smiling widely up at his dumbfounded face, now inches from hers. She watched his lips soften to a reciprocating smile that shifted to a look of certainty as he stared into her eyes.

His face was expanding, filling her view, soon there would be nothing in the world but Seeley. No, no, this was wrong, he was only leaning closer to her. This was a trick of depth perception, probably caused by the dim lighting and the fact that she was already dizzy. Her thoughts were rushing with the adrenaline following his survey of her body and the game she thought he must be playing with her. She would have to stop smiling or he wouldn't be able to kiss her properly. This was easier before, when she simply could not think.

He dropped a quick kiss on her upper lip, she was still smiling, then kissed her lower lip, slipping his tongue between his lips and running it along her lip. Her eyes blinked shut and her smile vanished, her lips pressing hard against his. He lipped her lips, parted them by opening his, and licked her tongue. Her arms reached up, hugging around his shoulders, flexed with his pose, as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Her left hand slipped up his neck to twine her fingers in his hair; her right hand rubbing her fingers hard against his muscled back.

He realized she was holding her breath and broke the kiss, smiling at her. She gasped and grinned back sheepishly, pulling her hands back to rub along his ribs. From his vantage, he could see that her blush spread past her face to her neck and chest. He kissed the tip of her chin and lipped along her jawline to her neck, sucking kisses there that he hoped wouldn't leave bruises. She arched her back, pressing her chest into his. He could feel her nipples scraping against his chest as he slid lower to slip his tongue along the right side of her clavicle. She shivered, and his lips moved to her breast, parting around her right nipple. He swirled his tongue around the hard aureole and pulled back to watch the nipple harden more, he pursed his lips and blew across it, eliciting another shiver from his partner. He smiled at her, watching her face as he lowered his teeth to pinch her nipple.

She moaned as he worked, finally pulling his lips back to hers as she brought her knees up around his body, twisting side to side to slip his member between her swollen, wet lips. He was still soft from their earlier collaboration, now he was soft and wet as a gentle tongue. She rocked against him and deepened their kiss.

He shifted his weight to his right arm to lift his left hand to her side. Thumbing across her right nipple, hard as ice, he dragged his hand slowly down her side to rest at her hip. She sighed into their kiss. She could feel him hardening between her legs, and she changed her rocking to rub harder against the length of him.

His left hand slammed into the bed as he shifted his weight to free his right. He pushed her left knee back to straighten her leg, and she lost her purchase, interrupting her growing frenzy. She broke their kiss, confused, opening her eyes. He shifted his weight back to his right hand, freeing his left hand to grab her hip. He grinned at her, spreading his fingers to grab her ass firmly. Rolling sharply right, he flipped them both, pulling her on top of him. She pulled her left knee up to straddle him properly and pressed up off his chest to look down at her grinning partner. When he pulled his hands up and tucked them behind his head in a casual pose, she couldn't help but grin back. He flexed his shoulders in a shrug, and Temperance gazed in awe at the muscles rippling in his arms and torso. Her fingers pressed into his shoulders and raked down his chest.

She was sure this was game, and somehow, her partner thought he was winning. Behind her smile, her brain was formulating a plan to disabuse him of that idea. But the cheater kept interrupting her plotting.

His smile faded as his eyes dropped from hers down her neck to her breasts. Now, his hands were free - all he had to do was reach up to hold them. He knew he would pay for his trick, unless he could show her that it was in everyone's best interests. He cupped one breast in each hand, his intent eyes flicking back to her face as he thumbed hard across her nipples. Her eyes closed as her body resumed its rocking. Part of his brain hoped he was forgiven, the other part melted as his hardening member slipped back and forth between his partner's soaking folds. Without warning, she slipped him inside her and squeezed.

"Temperance!" he exhaled sharply as his hands froze on her breasts.

She grinned at his reaction, certain she was winning now. Slowly lifting her sex from his had the downside of moving her breasts too far for his hands to reach, and she dropped back, driving him deep inside her again, deeper now, as he was still lengthening to a full erection. His hands dropped to her hips, but she twined her fingers through his, continuing her motions: the slow withdraw and fast return, executing her plot to drive him crazy completely at her mercy. She could tell he wanted to grab her hips and piston up into her. She could tell he wanted to work as hard as he could for her. She recognized a building, mirrored desire in herself. How long could she continue this slow fucking? How long did she even want to? What value is there in winning a game, after all? Once the game is over, does the winner have anything more than the loser? Her thoughts reeled through her mind as she convinced herself something she had never believed before. _Fucking is better than winning._

She leaned forward to announce her findings to her partner, pinning Seeley's hands against the bed with her weight. She licked his earlobe, whispering her conclusion as she released his hands.

At her soft curse, Seeley blinked into her hair that covered his face, and found himself fully erect inside her with both of his hands free. "This is what you want?" He whispered back, grabbing her hips firmly, and increasing their pace, "this is what you want" he repeated his question as an answer, unable and unwilling to hold anything back from her now. He pistoned below her, moving her hips up and down to meet his strokes.

"Yes!" she cried out, much to loudly for her proximity to the earlobe she had just been chewing on. She pressed up from him, and suddenly he couldn't move her hips without shaking her violently. He continued as quickly but without moving her, as he considered his options. Just before he pulled her back to his chest, he noticed she had one breast in each hand, her eyes squeezed tightly as her fingers squeezed her own nipples. A beam of sunlight filtered through his curtains to catch in the auburn hair that haloed her face. He felt his balls constrict with the combined visual. His eyes were as open as hers were closed, every hand - both of his and both of hers - were on her naked body, clearer and clearer with each passing second as the sun rose behind the curtains. He memorized the moment, longing to lick the bead of sweat that ran down the edge of her jaw to her chin.

Part of his brain registered that this sensual creature might be this open and urgent with every lover - registered and rejected the thought immediately. Most of his brain was holding off his inevitable conclusion to this activity, trying to make her cum first. His body strained under her, working fervently as sweat dripped down his face, between his arms and torso, pooled at his navel. He watched her shudder suddenly, her hands slapping down onto his chest with her cry for more. Her walls followed her lead, shuddering around cock, still pumping in and out of her. He drove home one last time, spilling into her, with her, blind to everything but her. She collapsed against him as a buzzing began next to them. He wanted to shoot his alarm clock, but, pinned under her, he couldn't reach his gun. She looked sheepishly at his clock, clicked a button and sighed. Smiling, she slowly untangled from him and hurried from her partner's room to the bathroom for a shower. She wondered if he would be joining her, or if he would let her make her escape.


End file.
